


Tempus Omnia Revelat

by water_reflect



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange is a girl/woman, Female Stephen Strange, If Stephen Strange is Stephanie Strange, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_reflect/pseuds/water_reflect
Summary: 史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇，世界頂級的神經外科醫師，醫學界眾所皆知的天才。廣受吹捧和愛戴的同時，她因為極其糟糕的性格，亦被許多人所唾棄。真好笑，她怎麼可能會去在乎單細胞生物們的想法？『所以妳打算堅持獨身主義？』某場晚宴上，她的好閨密問她。她不屑冷哼道：『就這群穿著燕尾服走路，就以為自己看起來人模人樣的猿猴？和這群猿猴交配假使鬧出人命，汙染像我這樣完美無瑕的基因庫，簡直是對造物主的褻瀆。』她的好閨密只能嘆氣，『妳要的是智商超過兩百的天才，恐怕這輩子妳都得打光棍……嘿，我收回剛才的話。親愛的，快看妳的五點鐘方向。妳想要超級天才，超級天才來了！』史蒂芬妮一口仰盡杯裡的烈酒，不置可否地回過頭。舉世公認的天才、美國排行第一的億萬富翁、軍火商人、花花公子——安東尼．史塔克，在鎂光燈和人群的簇擁下，招搖地扭腰擺臀，像隻開屏的孔雀般款款走來。史蒂芬妮的視線從男人英俊的臉龐一路下滑，停在那包裹在西裝下的小肚腩和挺翹屁股，下意識舔了舔嘴唇。





	1. Salad Days

**Author's Note:**

> 二刷完復聯四後報復社會和彌補遺憾之作。  
> 第一周目走MCU劇情加私設，因此角色死亡注意，角色黑化注意，BE結局注意。  
> 儘管死去活來，下刀片如下大雪，但是第二周目最後會是HE，我保證。  
> 希望這篇不是個坑，然而眾所皆知，本作者坑品不良。QQ  
> P.S. 突然發現上面的summary太長了，和其他作者好不一樣，以後再視情況修改啊哈哈。

史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇從小就是個古怪的女孩，非常符合她的姓氏。

她過人的智商從幼年時期便開始展露出來。作為家中第一個孩子，她那對沒有過育兒經驗的新手父母起初並未察覺她的與眾不同，只是單純驚喜於她進展飛快的學習速度。

然而即使是再遲鈍的父母，當自家孩子兩歲能夠流利說話，三歲開始識字，四歲時便能獨立閱讀報章雜誌甚至專業書籍，並開始學習第二種語言時，也該察覺不對勁了。

尤其是和隔壁鄰居托馬斯家，他們那個比史蒂芬妮早三個月出生的兒子做比較，更能格外顯現她的不同。

那個男孩同樣四歲，目前仍然只會說簡單的句子。而他們家的史蒂芬妮，早已經能夠熟背泰戈爾的《漂鳥集》，甚至用裡面的句子『世界以痛吻我，要我報之以歌』來取笑下班回家時一臉疲憊的父親。

斯特蘭奇夫妻兩人都是學者，一個讀哲學，一個讀文學，分別在兩所大學裡擔任教職。儘管他們擅長的都不是醫學相關的專業。但是身為高知識份子，他們起碼有最基本的認知——天才兒童需要用與其他孩子不同的方式去教養。

七零年代的資訊已經相當發達，人們都聽說過天才兒童在學校裡被排擠霸凌的事件，因此他們希望能夠更加了解愛女的天賦，為她制定出適合的學習方式。

在史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇五歲那年，她的父母帶著她前往市裡的醫院尋求專家協助。完成一連串繁瑣漫長的智力測驗之後，費城當時最權威的兒童心智科醫師終於宣布他的鑑定報告——根據那些量表做出來的結論，斯蒂芬妮的智商高達兩百。

這個鑑定結果，使得史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇的名字首次在醫界被提及。儘管當時只是作為一個特殊案例，被神經科和精神科的醫師們在晨會時間拿出來，就著鮪魚三明治和即溶咖啡做學術討論。

儘管她的父母付出許多心力，試圖讓史蒂芬妮能夠和其他孩子一樣，單純快樂地長大。然而，孤獨彷彿是天才的宿命，史蒂芬妮一直沒有朋友。

她的父母試過讓她和其他孩子一起入學念書。可是，顯然沒人願意和這個過度聰明的怪女孩一起玩。

她是那樣地格格不入，和同年齡的孩子間根本沒有共通話題。無論男孩還是女孩，他們聊的東西和玩的遊戲，在她看來全都那樣幼稚又無聊。學校裡授課內容亦是如此，斯蒂芬妮總是在課堂上發呆，恍神到靈魂都不知道飛到哪裡去。老師們教授的知識她好幾年前就已經掌握，坐在教室裡聽這些簡單基礎的課程，對於史蒂芬妮來說，簡直是種痛苦難耐的折磨，

於是在她六歲，她的父母向政府單位提出申請，讓史蒂芬妮在家自主學習。當時她的母親正好懷著下一胎，乾脆暫停教書的工作，回家教導和陪伴史蒂芬妮。雖然名為教導，但是斯特蘭奇太太絕大多數時間在做的，卻是為女兒解答她讀書時遇到的問題。

斯蒂芬妮的興趣相當廣泛，她就像一塊極度吸水的海綿，任何領域的知識她都感興趣。什麼書到了她手上，都會被她生吞活剝塞進腦袋裡。因此，恐怕只有全知全能的上帝，才能夠替小史蒂芬妮解答所有的疑問。斯特蘭奇太太只能慚愧地承認，即使她是一名大學教授，平常的工作是為一群博士生上課，卻沒有足夠的能力教導自己的女兒。

父母無法樹立權威的結果，對小史蒂芬妮的性格養成造成極大的影響。在她的眼中，世界上所有的人都是那樣愚蠢笨拙。許多分明簡單至極的事情，人們都沒辦法做好，他們總是能夠出些令她意想不到的差錯，把事情給搞砸。

由於性情尚未成熟，儘管智商再高，史蒂芬妮仍然不會處理自己和旁人的差異。即使是與父母相處，她也感到不耐煩。斯特蘭奇夫婦在社會大眾眼中，絕對算是極為聰明的人。但是在智商高達兩百的斯蒂芬妮眼裡，他們與她說話時仍然跟不上她的思考速度。

斯蒂芬妮的性情變得越來越急躁，行事也越來越沒耐心。即使再聰明，她也只是個孩子，遇見挫折時只會用最直接的方式——將她感受到的挫折外歸因，為一些看起來根本不重要的小事情鬧情緒。她的父母盡力包容她的壞脾氣，然而當小兒子朱利安出生，他們需要照顧新生兒，實在分身乏術，無法隨時顧及史蒂芬妮的心情。

對於獨生子女來說，弟妹的來臨，往往讓他們產生強烈的危機感。曾經他們擁有父母親所有的關注，弟妹出生後，他們被迫學會和人分享。有的孩子因此感到焦慮——那是動物最原始的本能，他們的直覺告訴他們應該要捍衛自己的領土，以防被外來者掠奪和侵犯。許多孩子意識不到這種情緒，只是顯得悶悶不樂，需要大人的安撫和開導。

史蒂芬妮理智上她知道應該表現出高興的樣子，歡迎家裡的新成員到來，但是感情上她卻很難做到。因此，在父母分神照顧新生兒的那幾年，史蒂芬妮的脾氣變得更加古怪。她不是出門到市中心的圖書館看書，就是獨自一人待在房間裡面，攪鼓些書上寫的科學實驗，或是將從外頭捕捉到的昆蟲作成標本。

以上的描述容易讓人想到那些不修邊幅的科學怪人，不過史蒂芬妮卻是個非常愛護自己的人。

她的父母本來就是俊男美女的結合，而史蒂芬妮擷取雙親的優點，從小就是個美人胚子。隨著年紀增長，她的個性和行為逐漸往自戀型和強迫型人格發展。每天早上起床後，她做的事情不是先去吃早餐，而是先打扮好自己，以及整理好周圍的一切。因此當她出現在人前，儘管性格不討人喜歡，但是很多時候人們看到她出色的外貌，下意識就不想和她過於計較。

不開口批判別人的時候，史蒂芬妮實在是個漂亮又有氣質的小美女。她彈得一手好鋼琴，畫得一手好油畫。她的鋼琴老師和繪畫老師，都曾稱讚過她有雙穩定靈巧的手。

天賦過人，斯蒂芬妮學什麼都很容易。她不只多才多藝而且動靜皆宜，除了學習之外也擅長運動。儘管她選擇的都是一些在她看來較為高雅的活動，例如溜冰、游泳、網球、騎馬和滑雪。她精力旺盛，勇於挑戰各種新的事物。儘管目前她最大的課題仍然是如何和人相處，然而更多時候，史蒂芬妮寧可將時間花在其他更有意義的事情上面，例如多學一種語言、多看一本書、多熟練一首曲子、多畫出一幅畫作。

經過幾年時間磨合，史蒂芬妮終於和弟弟朱利安建立起還算深厚的感情。這小子的性格和姊姊截然不同，像顆小太陽一樣熱情洋溢，而且總喜歡跟在姊姊身後當跟屁蟲。就算史蒂芬妮感到不耐煩，對他擺臭臉甚至疾言厲色，朱利安的腦子彷彿和她不在同個頻道上，總是接收不到那些死亡視線。

在史蒂芬妮十二歲，而朱利安五歲那年，發生一件影響史蒂芬妮一生的事情——

那年的聖誕假期，他們一家四口到長灘島旅遊。

從美國出發的那天早上，朱利安抱怨喉嚨痛，聲音也有些沙啞，偶爾伴隨幾聲咳嗽。因為那是一場計畫已久，所有的人都很期待的家族旅行，斯特蘭奇夫婦帶兒子看過醫生後，得知是冬季常見的小感冒，便讓朱利安帶著醫師開立的藥物，一家四口仍舊依照原定計畫，搭機前往菲律賓。

八零年代，長灘島尚未成為世界知名的觀光景點，前往那座島嶼的方式相當不便。即使到了今日，去那座島嶼的方式仍然非常複雜。

當年他們乘坐國際航班飛抵馬尼拉，再改搭國內線的小飛機到卡蒂克蘭機場。那天不曉得為什麼，明明旅遊書上說正值乾季的菲律賓，突然下起一場大雨。出了機場他們拖著行李，轉乘巴士要去卡蒂克蘭碼頭，進出巴士時被大雨淋成落湯雞。好不容易到了碼頭，他們搭上一種名叫螃蟹船的接駁船隻前往長灘島。那天風浪奇大，船晃得特別厲害，船上的旅客大多人暈船感到不舒服，更別提正在生病的朱利安。等到他們終於上了島，還得搭上一種被當地人稱為嘟嘟車，由機車改裝的三輪計程車，才能抵達他們下榻的旅館。

在嘟嘟車上朱利安就吐了一回，因此遭到那輛車司機的白眼。到了旅館，朱利安的聲音變得極為沙啞，甚至發起高燒，即使吃了之前醫師開立的退燒藥，也只是將體溫從華氏一百零四度，稍微降到一百零一度左右。更糟的是，朱利安開始劇烈咳嗽。那種咳嗽聲相當不對勁，在他吸氣時，甚至出現一種頻率極高，像是海豹或海獅吼叫的喘鳴聲。

到了他們要吃晚餐的時候，朱利安已經完全無法說話，指著自己喉嚨表達痛到極點，甚至大哭起來。

這下可糟了，朱利安的情緒過於激動，原本就因為感染而極度腫脹的呼吸道變得更加狹窄。斯特蘭奇夫妻和史蒂芬妮，只見到朱利安突然抓住自己的脖子，臉色越來越紅，像是要滴出血來。

情況實在太不對勁了！

斯特蘭奇夫妻完全慌了手腳。斯特蘭奇先生趕緊呼叫餐廳的員工找醫師求救。然而，這是一座仍待開發的島嶼，根本沒有完善的醫療資源。即使當地有駐診的醫師，外面還在下著大雨，軟爛的泥巴路人車難行。朱利安的情況危急到不容許任何耽擱，如果光是等待餐廳的人請來醫師過來，他很快就會因為無法呼吸，死於缺氧窒息。

史蒂芬妮站在弟弟身旁，焦慮地來回張望。她看了看已經驚慌到不知所措的父母，再看了看臉龐已經開始發青的弟弟，隨即發現現場只有她一個人擁有理智思考的能力。

置身在這樣的情境，她總得做些什麼。做出任何事，都好過什麼事都不做！

於是史蒂芬妮做出一個影響她一生的決定。

她深吸口氣冷靜下來，對著餐廳的員工說道：『給我一把水果刀，還有一枝筆管可以開拆的筆。』

那一年，史蒂芬妮十二歲，她進行了她人生中第一場手術。

她為她的弟弟進行緊急氣切，建立人工呼吸管道，讓她的弟弟足以支撐到當地的醫師前來。之後他們趕緊呼叫直升機，將朱利安送回本島送醫，即時保住一條小命。

史蒂芬妮永遠忘記不了那天的經歷——腎上腺素在血液中激增，即使心臟跳得飛快，手上仍得拿穩著刀，強迫自己冷靜再冷靜，找準部位切下第一刀。那時候刀子劃破皮膚陷入肉體的觸覺，以及腥紅的血液從刀過之處緩緩流出的畫面，就這樣牢牢地在她腦海中札了根。

從那一天開始，她終於知道自己適合做什麼。她想要當個外科醫師，在危急時刻力挽狂瀾，將人從鬼門關前拉回來。那種分秒必爭，在最後一秒戰勝死神的暢快感，實在無法以文字形容。

而且史蒂芬妮發現，自己似乎對腎上腺素上癮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次在AO3上發表作品，一切都還在摸索中。雖然朕英文不差，但是全英文的後台還真是第一次用……


	2. The Observed of All Observers

救助弟弟的經歷讓史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇對醫學產生興趣。十三歲那年，她成功申請上哈佛大學，離開家人前往位於麻薩諸塞州的哈佛學院就讀。

史蒂芬妮的性格從小就非常獨立。朱利安出生後的前幾年，斯特蘭奇夫婦忙著照顧成天哭鬧的小兒子，史蒂芬妮因此學會如何打理自己的事物。她做事情周詳嚴謹，即使是成年人都很難有她那樣縝密的心思。

因此從八歲開始，父母就把她當成半個成年人看待，放心讓她自個兒拿主意處理事情。有時候斯特蘭奇夫婦他們自己在做一些決定之前，也會想要先聽聽女兒的意見，因為她時常能夠給出一些獨到的意見。

既然敢讓女兒八歲時獨自坐公車到圖書館看書，女兒十三歲說要出門到三百英里外上大學，即使斯特蘭奇夫婦仍會牽掛著女兒一個人在外生活的狀況，卻勇於放手給她更多自由空間，讓史蒂芬妮出去冒險闖蕩，見識見識這個寬廣遼闊世界。

離家前一晚，尤金．斯特蘭奇經過幾天深思熟慮，在書房裡與愛女進行了一場談話。

『蜜糖，我很高興妳找到自己的目標，這是一件極好的事情。』她的父親面容嚴肅，字句斟酌地說：『我和妳的母親一直非常擔心妳。上天賜予妳過人的天賦，讓妳無論做什麼事都能得心應手。妳擁有太多的可能性，如果生命是一份課題，妳被發到的卷子不是選擇題，而是一張空白的申論題。』

『我知道從妳眼中看到的世界，肯定和我們這些資質平凡的人是不一樣的。其他人需要一步步腳踏實地向前邁進，妳卻能夠跳脫出框架，縱情恣意地奔跑、飛翔和徜徉。陪伴著妳長大，我和妳的母親能夠做的實在不多，當妳即將揚帆啟航，我們只能站在岸邊為妳揮手送行。我們為妳感到欣喜，妳是我們生命中最美妙的奇蹟，妳比我們更有能力，能夠航向我們終其一生都無法抵達的彼方，替我們看看那些不一樣的風景。但是我們又為妳感到擔憂，害怕妳因為面對太多機會，最後漫無目的地迷失在漫無邊際的大海上。』

做為哲學系教授，而且這幾年逐漸成為暢銷作家的尤金．斯特蘭奇，即使在教誨女兒的時候，用詞也是那樣隱晦充滿詩意。史蒂芬妮對父親的表述方式習以為常，儘管對於他老是咬文嚼字地說話有時仍會感到不耐煩。

忍住翻白眼的衝動，史蒂芬妮聳了聳肩，蠻不在乎地說：『我知道你和媽媽擔心我十三歲就上大學唸書，但是，嘿，我又不是歷史上第一個跳級上大學的人。這幾天電視新聞上才在播，他們說托尼．斯塔克，斯塔克工業創辦人的兒子，今年要去麻省理工學院上學。』

她不這樣說還好，哲學系教授立即抓到反駁她的理由，『如果妳硬是要這樣比較的話，那個小子今年十四歲，比妳還大一歲，蜜糖。』

『這證明我比他還要聰明！』史蒂芬妮極為得意地說。

她這副傲慢無人的模樣，讓斯特蘭奇教授見了直嘆氣。

但是做為一個好爸爸，他只能好言好語勸說：『我認為妳不能這樣比較。據說人家四歲學會做出電路板，六歲就能夠打造自己的引擎。史蒂芬妮，爸爸承認妳是個天才，不是我故意要打擊妳和妳唱反調，但是我認為這個托尼．斯塔克在創新的能力上比妳還要優秀。當然，也有可能他的天賦只擅長在機械工程上。』

『不過我想要提醒妳的是，人外有人，天外有天，妳是個超級天才沒錯，但是世界上永遠會有比你更聰明，更有天賦的人。我希望妳能夠牢牢記住這一點，謙遜是一種可貴的美德，有的時候，蜜糖，妳有些太過驕傲了。』

史蒂芬妮嘴巴上嗯嗯啊啊地應和，心不在焉地玩著自己的頭髮。她父親搔頭苦笑，實在不曉得這姑娘到底聽進去多少。

於是從十三歲開始，史蒂芬妮就像一隻被放出籠子的快樂小鳥，開始她在哈佛大學多彩多姿的校園生活。

在大學裡，她依舊沒有遇到足夠交心的朋友。不過和同學們一起討論教授交代的作業，這樣程度的人際互動對她來說，已經比她過去除了家人以外幾乎不和人說話的情況要好上太多。

她依然習慣獨來獨往，一個人來去匆匆，然而她的同學們看她年紀小，外表長得精緻可愛，經常忍不住逗弄她，尋找各種藉口和她說話。即使史蒂芬妮看起來冰冰冷冷的不好靠近，但是『今天你逗小史蒂芬妮笑了嗎？』莫名其妙變成他們系上新流行起的競賽活動。

除了幸運地擁有一群讓她覺得白癡可笑但是勉強能夠相處的同學，史蒂芬妮自己也進步很多。她在大學時期學到的最大一個課題即是人際溝通的技巧，儘管用她的說法是『如何運用智慧討好他人，以順利達成自己的目的』。

她的爸媽得知後簡直喜極而泣，因為他們的女兒終於懂得如何融入群體，至少能夠將自己偽裝成一個正常人類。儘管絕大多數的時候，史蒂芬妮依然我行我素，用各種方式展現自我存在價值，不喜歡也不願意配合規則行事。

除了人以外，學校裡更吸引史蒂芬妮的是那些她從未接觸過的新知識和新課題。

她就像闖進鑽石礦山裡的史矛戈，陷入瘋狂灼熱的著迷，貪得無厭地掠奪那些取之不盡採之不竭的知識。僅僅兩年時間，她就取得其他學生正常要五年才能拿到的理學士資格，一畢業就緊接著進入哈佛醫學院就讀。

她能夠以如此驚人的速度從本科畢業，和系上的教授們願意幫忙她安排課表，配合她安排考試並且順利放行有關。

她不是平白得到師長們的偏愛，即使能夠進入哈佛就讀的學生基本上都是天才，史蒂芬妮在他們之中依然是最傑出亮眼的那一個。

當年她入學後不久，系上的教授們便發現她的與眾不同。

儘管超級天才極為罕見，不過拜託，這裡可是哈佛大學，創校至今將近四百年時間，他們遇過不少像她一樣的天驕之子。對於特殊的學生，他們自然有特殊的因應方式。

得知史蒂芬妮對醫學，尤其是外科感興趣，系上的教授們先觀察她幾個月，更加了解她的性格和人品後，便和醫學院那邊溝通，安排史蒂芬妮和醫學院院長見面。

當時哈佛醫學院的院長是名神經外科專家。那場原本預計二十分鐘，最後卻變成一個小時的會面，兩人一搭上話便停不下來，一老一少相談甚歡。

懷特醫師在談話中注意到，史蒂芬妮擁有外科醫師那種冷靜敏銳的特質。他詢問女孩對外科感興趣的原因，當他得知史蒂芬妮十二歲時為弟弟進行氣切，救了自己親人一命的事蹟，對此大感驚奇。

他相當讚賞她能夠臨危不亂的心理強度，在如此緊急的情境下理智思考，即使是訓練有素的醫師也很難做到。

但他更欣賞的是史蒂芬妮的勇氣——一個曾沒接受過醫學訓練的十二歲女孩，只從書本上和電視劇裡得知氣切的概念，卻敢於動手去做，放手一搏，實踐在自己的親人身上。

有些只會在事後動嘴皮子的評論家，會說史蒂芬妮那天的行為魯莽衝動而且不負責任。但是身為一位外科醫師，懷特醫師卻在她身上看到成為一位醫者最重要的精神——出於人性最根本的善念，想盡辦法去救助一個人。

懷特醫師回到醫學院去後，和院裡幾個負責行政的巨頭進行過一番討論，為史蒂芬妮預定下進入他們學院的資格。

好的人才大家都喜歡。尤其是像史蒂芬妮這種智商高達兩百的天才，美國好幾年才會出現一個，每一次都不知道花落誰家。這一次他們錯過史蒂芬妮，可能還要等上十幾二十年，哈佛醫學院才會收到下一個同樣等級的超級天才。

於是在史蒂芬妮十五歲那一年，她進入哈佛醫學院成為一名醫學生，開始她的習醫生涯。

她和醫學院院長懷特醫師，當初會面後可說一見如故，她對院長擅長的科別極感興趣，在學校的幾年裡跟著他寫了好幾篇關於神經科學的論文。

史蒂芬妮從小就喜歡研究艱深的事物。在外科系幾個科別當中，神經外科是數一數二困難的專科，因此徹底激起她的挑戰心理。人類的神經系統是如此精細複雜，開刀的醫師不小心手抖一個失誤，差之毫釐，失之千里，一個人的命運可能就此完全不同。

儘管還沒畢業，史蒂芬妮就展現出高遠的志向。她不僅天賦異稟而且野心勃勃，對於未來已經有個明確的規劃藍圖——她要成為全美最頂尖的神經外科醫師，甚至讓全世界都知道她的名號！

因為獲得院長的偏愛和關照，史蒂芬妮比其他學生擁有更多資源和機會。不少人因此眼紅不已，向校方提出抗議，史蒂芬妮也不屑解釋太多，直接用她強悍的實力做為回答，讓那些看她不順眼的人通通閉上嘴巴。

一般的醫學生念完醫學系需要四年，史蒂芬妮只用了三年。

因為在校期間跟著院長發表過多篇論文，其中幾篇甚至上了知名的醫學期刊，在史蒂芬妮就讀醫學院的最後一年，已經有好幾間醫學中心對她遞出橄欖枝，提供住院醫師的訓練名額供她選擇。

史蒂芬妮最後決定留在波士頓，繼續待在哈佛的體系內，於畢業後前往哈佛醫學院的教學附屬醫院——麻省總醫院擔任住院醫師。

十八歲那年，史蒂芬妮以第一名的成績，從哈佛醫學院畢業。

即使尚未開始接下來幾年的住院醫師訓練，史蒂芬妮在醫學界已經小有名氣。

那一年在醫學界廣為流傳的一則新聞就是——哈佛醫學院究竟開出怎麼樣的條件，終究在一干醫學中心中拔得頭籌，成功留下他們的天才漂亮寶貝，果然是肥水不落外人田。

對於其他和史蒂芬妮同年紀的姑娘來說，這實在是項極為驚人的成就。

然而，後來那位以開刀技術和狂妄自大聞名全世界的斯特蘭奇醫師，卻很少與人提及十八歲那一年，發生在她生命中的一些事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂芬妮的智商和托尼相比，還是托尼更高一些。  
> 不過寫這篇文的目地，就是想要給托尼一個智商相當的另一半。  
> 天才之間的相互碰撞和互懟，想必很有趣。


	3. Household Words

自從史蒂芬妮到哈佛大學念書後，每年她只有在聖誕假期才會離開學校，回到費城和家人團聚個幾天。

斯特蘭奇夫婦為此埋怨過女兒好幾次，然而儘管嘴巴上愛嘮叨，他們也知道女兒的個性——史蒂芬妮從小就不諳人情世故，和周遭的世界彷彿有層隔閡，即使是對待最親近的家人，態度也同樣有些淡漠。因此他們從來不會勉強她要和其他人家的女兒一樣，溫柔體貼又乖巧。

如果哪天史蒂芬妮變成那樣，天哪，他們才會被嚇個半死，懷疑女兒被外星人掉包或者洗腦。

而且史蒂芬妮的大學生活確實極為忙碌。要在五年內唸完其他人歷時九年才能完成的課程，很難想像史蒂芬妮如何安排她的時間。因為除了讀書做研究，史蒂芬妮還會抽出時間運動，不只為了身材，也為了健康。畢竟，好的身體是事業成功的本錢。

凡事講求完美的史蒂芬妮，對她自己的身體有頗為嚴格的要求。她拿過去素描過的那些古希臘雕像當作標準，以所謂的黃金比例要求自己去鍛鍊。因為勤快上健身房運動，史蒂芬妮儘管外表看起來纖細高挑，衣服底下卻藏著漂亮的肌肉線條，而不是像其他靠節食減肥的女孩一樣，瘦得前胸貼後背，活像個紙片人。

而且這幾年史蒂芬妮還學會跳佛朗明哥舞，這讓她舉手投足之間，總是帶著某種舞蹈家特有的優美弧度，身段輕盈而且柔韌。

斯特蘭奇夫婦只是一般人。他們僅能用自己的女兒肯定是種基因突變的非人生物，來解釋她為何能夠維持這種行程滿檔的生活，卻依舊整天神采奕奕，就好像身體裡面裝了一顆永遠不會耗竭的電池一樣總是活力充沛。然而他們不用想也知道，女兒在學校裡面唸書的這幾年，肯定成天忙得像顆陀螺一樣連著軸轉。

因此一年裡絕大多數的時候，都是斯特蘭奇夫婦利用休假，前往麻薩諸塞州探望女兒。有時候，他們也會帶著兒子一起去。

當年從鬼門關前撿回一條小命的朱利安，現在正就讀小學五年級。他是個喜歡戶外運動的活潑男孩，夢想是成為一位美式足球員。史蒂芬妮對弟弟如此嚮往這種粗魯野蠻的運動表示無法理解，他們那對充滿學術和文藝氣息的爸媽也是。不過既然從小給女兒極為寬鬆的空間，斯特蘭奇夫婦對兒子的教養方式也採取自由放養的態度，讓他毫無拘束地長大，只要別誤入歧途學壞就好。

他們維持每月一次的頻率去找史蒂芬妮，盡量湊齊三個人一起出門。偶爾朱利安要考試，或是他在學校裡有活動，則由爸媽其中一個人留下來陪兒子，另一個獨自搭飛機北上，去看看史蒂芬妮的近況，關心她這個月過得如何。

轉眼又是個月初，又到了史蒂芬妮口中所謂『老爸老媽攜帶家裡的寵物前來查勤』的日子。是的，朱利安因為熱愛運動，越來越懶得動腦子，故而被姊姊史蒂芬妮直接矮化降格，譏稱為家裡飼養的靈長類動物，簡稱為人猿或猿猴，視她當下的心情決定使用哪個單字。

世界上實在很少有事情可以難倒史蒂芬妮，然而和弟弟說話，卻是一件讓她想到就頭疼的事情。

週間的夜晚，史蒂芬妮下了今天的第五台刀，在醫院附近的墨西哥餐廳隨便吃完晚餐，拖著疲憊的身體回到與醫院隔著幾條街的公寓。忙了一天，她好不容易能夠洗個熱水澡放鬆一下。當她還在浴缸裡放熱水，準備加入最新敗家血拚新買的潘海利根需衣草沐浴油，朱利安卻選擇在這時間打電話過來，殘忍地剝奪她每天僅存不多的個人時間。

『老姊老姊我跟妳說，這次期中考我幾乎所有的科目都拿了A，所以爸媽買了一套新的蝙蝠俠漫畫給我。我不小心告訴布拉德那傢伙之後他變得好煩人啊！真的是這樣子我絕對沒有誇張。老姊我和妳說，因為他的關係我都不敢把漫畫帶到學校去看，布拉德整天纏著我拜託我把書借給他看，但是我自己才剛開始看呢才不要借給他，而且他每次都一邊吃薯條一邊看漫畫，我以前借給他的書好多地方都沾到油，超級噁心的啊啊啊。』

擱置在洗手台上的手機開著公放。朱利安聒噪的聲音從擴音裝置裡傳出來，在浴室裡產生顯著的回音效果，聽起來簡直震耳欲聾像在打雷一樣。史蒂芬妮本來隱隱作痛的太陽穴，有根血管開始一下一下跳躍抽痛。

即便滿心不耐煩，史蒂芬妮仍然耐下性子，任由弟弟繼續講那些顛三倒四不知所云的廢話。很幾年前她就已經放棄糾正朱利安的語法，現在聽他說話，她大腦聽覺皮層已經被迫生成一種過濾機制，自動去除他話裡面無關緊要的資訊，從十幾二十個句子裡篩出一句重點。

此外，她也用慘痛的教訓學習到，如果找藉口打斷弟弟說話，沒讓朱利安充分發表他的想法，下次通電話他會花更多時間，更加鉅細靡遺地將所有的事情重講一遍。請相信史蒂芬妮，那是一種她終其一生不想再犯的錯誤！

『那天我聽到爸媽在商量，今年聖誕節要送我一整套新的頭盔和護具，他們以為我在客廳看電視看到睡著了，一邊煮晚餐一邊討論，但是我聞到烤雞的味道之後就醒了，那天晚餐媽咪煮了我最喜歡的蜜糖蘋果烤雞，雖然妳每次都說那個太甜熱量超高但是我真的覺得超級好吃。我希望他們買給我的頭盔是紅色，那樣看起來肯定超級酷的。下個月有一場球賽，教練說如果艾德還是那樣心不在焉老是遲到，就要把他從四分衛上換下來讓我替代他上場。我知道他最近迷上《南方公園》這部卡通，每次訓練時間過了五點半他就開始不耐煩，想要回家看卡通，爸媽說那部卡通沒有水準不讓我看，但是我知道我很多同學都在看，而且他們會學裡面的那些人說髒話。我才不會說髒話，爹地說如果讓他聽到，他要罰我抄那個什麼切斯特菲爾伯爵給他兒子的家書，天哪爹地根本是個暴君，誰會用這種不人道的方式處罰小孩？』

史蒂芬妮泡在浴缸裡，用熱毛巾敷著自己的額頭，想要藉此緩解逐漸加劇的頭痛。她不想因為聽弟弟聒噪，導致她需要從浴缸裡爬出來，裹著浴巾溼答答地離開浴室，到收藏備藥的箱子裡尋找止痛藥。

但是，看在老天爺的份上，如果朱利安以後不打算當美式足球員，他還能夠當個公眾演說家。他絕對有那個天賦！只要給他一個主題，他可以一個人無稿自由演講半個小時以上。或者，朱利安可以去阿富汗當那些邪教組織的首領，因為他那些結構鬆散、迂迴冗長、絲毫沒有重點的說話方式，絕對能夠把人的腦袋攪成一團糨糊，成功洗腦成只會聽命行事的活死人。

雖然學的都是研究人腦的專科，但是選擇走神經外科的史蒂芬妮永遠無法理解，那些決定要當精神科醫師的同學們，怎麼會有那麼多的耐性，整天聽病人說一堆不知所謂不明所以的話。

『所以你們星期五打算搭幾點的飛機過來？就像平常一樣三點半？』終於找到一個間隙，史蒂芬妮見縫插針，終於能夠說幾句話。

『喔哦，我的天才老姊，很不幸地，妳猜錯了。爸媽說他們這次要開車，因為他們答應過我，如果我期中考考好，會帶我去紐約看球賽。所以星期五晚上我們會先到紐約，看老鷹對巨人的那場球賽，喔喔喔，我期待超久的，真希望明天就是星期五。爸媽說我們會先在紐約住一晚，然後隔天爹地再開車載我們到波士頓找妳。哎呀，可是這樣的話，我們見面的時間就少一天，我還有很多事情想要當面跟妳說。』

謝天謝地，查勤三人組這次只打算騷擾她兩天一夜。她記得班表，這個星期四她值班。星期五提早下班後，她可以先去健身房一趟，做些有氧運動和重量訓練。之後再去經常光顧的美體沙龍館，好好洗個頭洗個澡，做個頭皮和全身按摩保養，徹底放鬆一下。

做為一個沒有朋友的人，下班後史蒂芬妮也只能獨自找樂子，同事們晚上的聚會基本上沒她的份。這和她人緣好不好沒有關係，而是因為他們相約上酒吧喝酒，她未滿二十一歲根本進不去。史蒂芬妮可以在很多方面勝過別人，憑實力證明自己的能力，但是身為一個天才『少女』，她仍然得乖乖遵守美國法律。

『我們每個月幾乎都會見面，而且你老是打電話給我，像我報告你生活中發生的一點一滴，讓我連不想了解太多的事情，也都被迫知道個一清二楚。身為一個過目不忘，記憶力太好的天才，即使想要忘記也做不到。所以，你都已經講了半天，倒底還有什麼事情沒說完，還需要當面和我說？』史蒂芬妮不耐煩地問。

外科醫師的脾氣大多不太好。除了走這一科的人本來性子就比較急，喜歡用最直接的方式解決問題，高強度和長時間的工作壓力，以及習慣在開刀房裡發號施令，讓他們的脾氣變得更加暴躁。說話相當直接，總是頤指氣使，不容許他人質疑。

朱利安果然開始在電話那端哇哇叫，抗議老姊對他兇巴巴的像是母老虎，小心以後沒人要。史蒂芬妮聽他講半天，話題一直停留在抗議她如何凶狠霸道。料想他沒有其他重要的事要說，史蒂芬妮閉上眼睛，深吸口氣屏息沉進浴缸裡。她讓溫熱的洗澡水隔絕掉弟弟惱人的聲音，暫時逃避現實，取得片刻的寧靜。

隔天下班後，爸媽也和她通過一次電話。斯特蘭奇太太詢問女兒這個月想吃什麼。給女兒帶去她親手做的食物，是蘿拉，斯特蘭奇寵愛女兒的方式。

擁有一手好廚藝的貝芙莉，斯特蘭奇一直有個遺憾——女兒很早就離開家，獨自一個人在外生活，只有聖誕假期才會回家吃飯。因此每個月探望女兒的時候，給她帶些親手做的食物和點心，想辦法把女兒住處的冰箱給塞滿，一直是斯特蘭奇太太每個月努力想要達成的目標。

而且貝芙莉，斯特蘭奇太了解自己的女兒——這姑娘忙起來有時候會忘記吃飯，或者下班的時間太晚，外頭的餐廳都打烊了，讓她根本找不到喜歡的東西吃，只能勉強自己吃一些根本不愛吃的東西果腹，結果下班後本來就不好的心情變得更差，關在屋子裡和自己鬧脾氣。

因此，每次斯特蘭奇夫婦拜訪女兒的時候，都會查看她的冰箱和廚房，給她補充足夠支撐一個月的儲備糧，以免哪天女兒低血糖昏倒在住處，還沒人發現。斯特蘭奇太太有時候甚至會直接在波士頓當地採買食材，直接做一些菜冰在冷凍庫，讓女兒能夠隨時拿出來放進微波爐裡，加熱幾分鐘後就可以吃。

做為一對稱職的父母，斯特蘭奇夫婦比史蒂芬妮更了解她的喜好。所以史蒂芬妮也就任由他們折騰，反正作為既得利益者，她負責吃就好，沒有其他意見。

這一次，貝芙莉，斯特蘭奇問過史蒂芬妮後，決定先在家裡做好康沃爾餡餅、檸檬塔和焦糖烤布丁。到時候她到了波士頓，看看史蒂芬妮那邊的冰箱有多少空間，再決定要不要給她多煮一些食物冰起來。

雖然嘴巴上不願意承認，不過史蒂芬妮確實挺期待爸媽他們的到來。

而且她特別期待媽咪做的焦糖布丁！不知道媽咪是怎麼做的，就是比外面甜點店賣的還要更好吃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章刀片預警！  
> 想要讓妮妮和奇奇很早就有交集，也只能這樣了（邊拭淚邊豎起防彈玻璃）。


	4. The Most Unkindest Cut of All

在麻省總醫院裡，幾乎所有的人都知道史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇這個名字。

流言在醫院裡的傳播速度比光纖還要快，上從行政主管例如院長、副院長和各科主任，下至負責打掃的阿姨和看門的警衛，大家都聽說過斯特蘭奇醫師的故事——一個從小就被鑑定出智商高達兩百的超級天才，十三歲上哈佛大學，十八歲醫學院畢業，求學過程沿途受到特殊關照，系上教授們最看好的學生，醫學院院長親自指導的愛徒兼手下愛將，全美醫學界拭目以待的明日之星，整間醫院裡臉蛋最美麗、身材最火辣的姑娘，但是絕對禁止約這位漂亮姑娘下班後泡吧，因為人家還沒達到合法飲酒年齡。

史蒂芬妮在醫院裡真的很有名。

就連那些被戲稱為路障和狗，位於食物鏈底層的見實習醫師們，他們甫入醫院的第一天就會被學長姊們耳提面命地提醒——在醫院裡你可以仗著少不更事，幹出許多蠢事讓別人來收拾爛攤子，但是有的禍你絕對不可以闖，其中一件就是得罪史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇醫師。

告訴學弟妹你們一個故事：以前開刀房裡有個自認為非常資深，經常欺負新人的刷手護理師。這個人到更年期心理極度扭曲的老女人確實有點背景，很多來這間醫院訓練的醫師都曾經被她整過，尤其是那些年輕漂亮的女醫師。大家都在背後叫她『恩布里居』，因為她就像故事裡那個角色一樣，讓人噁心到不行。很多人都投訴她，卻通通拿她沒辦法。

但是有一天，這傢伙終於踢到鐵板——她看斯特蘭奇醫師年紀小，以為人家也是她可以隨意拿捏使喚的菜鳥。她不僅對斯特蘭奇醫師說話冷言酸語，態度極不尊重，甚至在手術台上刻意刁難，遞器械刻意慢半拍，意圖讓人家接不住掉到地上。

結果你們知道這個老女人後來怎麼了嗎？那台手術主刀的米勒醫師剛好是他們科的科主任，當年也是懷特教授手把手帶大的學生。米勒醫師本來就討厭那個老女人，看見老師最看重的關門弟子被人欺負，又因為親眼目睹，剛好抓到那個老女人犯錯失職的把柄。當下米勒醫師直接不留情面地把那個刷手護理師趕下手術台，下刀後立刻向上呈報，要求將她調離原本的職位。

這傢伙平時得罪太多醫師，大家好不容易抓到這個難得的機會，立刻聯名上報全力攻訐，發揮團隊合作的精神，追求相同的目標——一鼓作氣將『恩布里居』趕出開刀房。最後，那個平常在護理部罩著這傢伙的人，實在抵擋不住整個外科部醫師的怒火，選擇明則保身，交出戰犯平息事態。最後那個老女人被醫院以不適任為理由，直接將其開除。

也許學弟妹你們會問，這不是那傢伙平常做惡太多，最後自作自受嗎？和斯特蘭奇醫師又有什麼關係？唉，該拿你們這群天真單純的年輕人怎麼辦才好？人和人終究是不一樣的，如果今天被欺負的不是斯特蘭奇醫師，你以為這件事情會獲得足夠的重視，引發之後一系列連鎖反應嗎？面對殘酷的真相吧，如果換成你們其中一位被那傢伙如此對待，你們不用期待大佬們會好心幫你出頭，還是回家自己躲在棉被底下哭最實在。

克里斯汀．帕瑪就是這樣聽說史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇的名字。

克里斯汀自己也是一位天才少女，她在小學時跳級過兩年，因此比別人早兩年上大學。相似的人生經歷，讓她特別好奇斯特蘭奇醫師這個人。超級天才和一般人的差別到底在哪裡？克里斯汀今年二十二歲，目前就讀醫學系三年級，才剛開始到醫院見習。而人家今年十八歲已經在當住院醫師，能夠站上手術台開刀，實在是年輕到讓人咋舌。

不過她自己第一次親眼見到斯特蘭奇醫師本人，卻不是在醫院裡。

有一天早上，克里斯汀在距離醫院幾條街的星巴克裡，和其他早起的上班族一起排隊買她的咖啡和早餐。就像有種特別的預感，克里斯汀自己也解釋不清，為什麼會突然回過頭來，往身後店門口的方向看去——

那天外頭正下著傾盆大雨，那個人穿著一身鮮紅色的Burberry長版風衣，置身於朦朧厚重的雨幕中，看起來就像一團熊熊燃燒的火焰。她在門外收起一柄漆黑如墨的直傘，傘柄上閃閃發光的鍍金金屬狐狸頭，讓克里斯汀一眼認出那是英國知名廠牌Fox出的男傘。那人推開玻璃門，一手拿著那柄宛如手杖般修長纖細的黑傘，另一手的手肘勾著Fendi的經典包款Peekaboo X-Lite黑色款，踏著一雙長及膝蓋的黑色高跟馬靴，向店內排隊點餐的人群尾端，即克里斯汀的方向款款走來。

行走之間，女孩那頭宛如海藻般捲曲蓬鬆的黑色大波浪長髮，隨著她的步伐陣陣擺盪。輪廓漂亮卻仍然有些稚氣的臉龐，膚質狀態絕佳，連顆雀斑都找不到，根本無需上任何底妝。被那張白淨的臉蛋襯著，塗上Dior正紅色唇膏的薄唇顯得更加殷紅，而那雙患有虹膜異色症的藍綠色眼眸，宛如貓眼般深邃神秘，隨著光線變化不斷變換顏色。

那是一雙美麗又凌厲的眼睛，因為承載著超凡的智慧，如同天上最耀眼的星辰般閃閃發光，同時那過於精明警醒的目光，讓那雙眼睛透出一種無機質般的淡漠，讓人自覺與其保持距離，不敢觸其鋒芒。

那對寶石般明亮的眼珠子快速轉動，那人瞬息之間就將店里的場景映入眼底，隨即將目光落在克里斯汀身上，隨口問道：『今年新來的見習醫師？』

那清冷充滿磁性的聲音，讓克里斯汀聽了耳根子一熱。在那人異常灼人的視線下，她感覺到自己的臉頰迅速升溫，紅著臉趕緊低下頭。真是太奇怪了，就算她被一個過分漂亮的女孩子盯著看，也沒必要感到害羞吧？

『呵，有趣。』那人輕笑一聲，拿在手上的黑傘落了地，白皙的雙手搭在那顆金色的狐狸腦袋上，繼續盯著克里斯汀瞧。

克里斯汀不好意思抬頭與她對視，倒是把她身上的衣著打扮看得更加仔細。

這個人風衣底下穿著一件領口前襟都綴滿荷葉邊的白襯衫，V型的領口露出一條雕著聖克里斯多福的金幣項鍊，下半身則穿著一條剪裁合身的灰黑色西裝褲，搭上那雙跟高七公分的長馬靴，讓她的腿看起來筆直又修長，也因此整個人顯得極為高挑，讓穿著平底鞋的克里斯汀矮了她至少半個頭。

『妳怎麼知道我是新來的見習醫師呀？』克里斯汀好不容易找到自己的聲音，弱弱地開口問道。

『這太容易了。除了見習醫師這種菜鳥，誰會沒事揹著《貝氏身體檢查指引》這種無聊又占空間的垃圾出來閒晃啊？兩公斤又五百二十三公克，我看妳的手提袋裡還放了其他教科書。看在上天的份上，妳是來醫院學習當個醫師，還是在訓練臂力好當個搬運工人？』那人翻了個白眼，顯然對於克里斯汀提著大包小包，把自己弄得極為狼狽的模樣極不贊同。

『那麼妳呢？從妳說的話推斷，妳也是麻省總醫院的醫師。難道妳當年在醫院見習的時候，都不用帶書的嗎？』克里斯汀也不管自己先前有多害羞了，抬起頭瞪著眼前的人不服氣地問。

『我嗎？當然不用啊！做為一個過目不忘，擁有圖像式記憶，十秒可以看完一頁教科書的人，』那人露出得意洋洋的笑容，指著她自己那顆漂亮的腦袋，『我當然不需要帶書，因為我全都記在頭腦裡啦！』

克里斯汀聞言不禁愣了愣，如果這個人說的都是事實，那麼她極有可能是個超級天才。真巧，他們說麻省總醫院裡現在就有一個，她的名字叫做——

那個人一直仔細觀察克里斯汀的表情變化，她自己臉上的笑容逐漸由不可一世的傲慢，變成宛如頑童般不懷好意的惡作劇。她緩緩瞇起眼睛，笑得和手底下把玩著的狐狸頭像一樣狡猾，慢條斯理地說：『看來我這麼說讓妳想起了什麼……』

她在克里斯汀開口之前，搶著說道：『我知道妳下一秒就能想出我到底是誰。唉，真不好玩，有時候太過有名實在是件讓人困擾的事情。』

那個人朝克里斯汀伸出她保養得宜，比奶油還要細嫩光滑的右手，歪了歪頭，帶著一點少女獨有的天真俏皮，又充滿超出年齡的自信，認真說道：『自我介紹一下，我是史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇。很高興認識你，克里斯汀．帕瑪。』

這就是克里斯汀認識史蒂芬妮的經過。

她們的友情還有許多年要走，但是克里斯汀之後無論試過多少次，甚至想辦法將史蒂芬妮灌醉，都無法從這位天才的嘴巴裡套出她最想知道的一件事情——史蒂芬妮當初到底是如何知道她的名字？

話說回來，史蒂芬妮，這位麻省總醫院的知名人物，這時候又在做些什麼呢？

她當然是在開刀房裡跟著她的老師們學習如何開刀。這實在是個很好猜對的答案——做為一位每天認真學習，努力增進開刀技術的住院醫師，她工作時大部分的時間當然都待在開刀房裡。

不過照理來說，現在波士頓是下午五點零三分。這個時間點，前一天值班的史蒂芬妮，早就應該下班回家休息去了。她現在人還待在開刀房裡，根本是超時工作，假使被行政部門知道，絕對會批評他們神經外科過度奴役住院醫師。

而且今天是個大家都想趕快下班回家的星期五，全波士頓倒底有誰會如此想不開，還拼命加班工作呢？答案當然就是史蒂芬妮．斯特蘭奇。

今天懷特醫師接到一通緊急照會，他們州的資深參議員洛佩斯的母親今日凌晨不小心從住家樓梯上跌落，這個老太太本來就有骨質疏鬆的毛病，跌了這一大跤，造成脊椎多處壓迫性骨折和粉碎性骨折，甚至嚴重壓迫到脊髓神經，導致下半身癱瘓合併二便失禁。

參議員先生從政多年人脈廣闊，一聽到母親被送去就醫的那家醫院，他們那裡每位神經外科醫師都搖頭表示，老人家傷勢太過嚴重而且年紀過大，開刀不僅要冒著極大的風險，而且成功率極低，故而不願意替她開刀，便立即發動手上的力量，到處為他的老母親尋找這個領域的專家。

這種因為脊椎受傷，導致脊髓受到壓迫的刀，一般都是絕急刀。外科醫師必須趕在神經開始壞死之前，盡快開刀進去，無論是用釘支架、放氣球、放人工椎間盤還是打骨水泥的方式，固定並且矯正那些坍塌變形，變得極不穩定的脊椎，以免病情惡化造成更嚴重的神經損傷。

因為洛佩斯老夫人出了這場意外，全波士頓的神經外科醫師今天早上都收到參議員先生的照會請求。如果沒有一位醫師敢開這台刀，參議員先生的照會範圍想必會擴及美國東岸，甚至是全美國。

這是個極為困難的案例，作為一位畢生致力於行醫和教學的好醫師和好老師，懷特醫師自然不能放過如此難得的機會。

一大早老先生直接把還在值班室裡睡得迷迷糊糊的史蒂芬妮拎出醫院，興致勃勃地親自駕駛他那台已經開了十年的老賓士，帶著他的兩個寶貝徒弟，一位是一路上不斷勸老師還是讓自己來開車的科主任米勒醫師，一位是全程進入深層睡眠完全不知道外界發生什麼事的史蒂芬妮，前往洛佩斯老夫人目前住院的醫院，對這位病人進行評估會診。

作為休士頓最權威的神經外科醫師，懷特醫師當然敢開那台其他人都不敢接手的刀。而且這可是個很好的教學機會，因此身兼醫學院院長的懷特醫師直接表示，那天麻省總醫院裡所有的見習醫師，如果沒有特殊的事情要忙，都進來開刀房觀摩那台手術。

他們自己神經外科的醫師，以及其他專科像是骨科和神經內科的醫師，有些人那天剛好有空，也好奇地進來和那些學生們一起，坐在樓上觀看懷特醫師帶領他的醫療團隊開這台全波士頓只有他們敢開的手術。

這台刀下午一點準時開始，懷特醫師、米勒醫師還有史蒂芬妮，都刷手上了手術台，考量到這三人的資歷、名氣和智商，實在是支無比華麗，讓坐在樓上同為外科系的骨科主任眼紅至極的手術陣容。

三位醫師極有默契地互相配合，直接由上到下沿著背部正中線劃刀，袒露出病人所有受傷的脊椎，接著拉勾的拉勾，動刀的動刀，開電鑽的開電鑽，止血的止血，忙得不亦樂乎。

儘管樓上有數不清雙眼睛盯著他們看，但是站在手術檯旁開刀的三位醫師極為淡定，絲毫沒有受到影響，專心致志地做他們手下的工作。兩位主治醫師的動作流暢又簡練，絲毫沒有浪費時間和精力在不應該關注的事情上。史蒂芬妮雖然不是主刀的醫師，但她完全知道老師們正在做些什麼以及打算做些什麼，完全不用他們開口提醒，她就像是和他們有心電感應一樣，完美做到所有她作為一位助手應該做到的事情。

樓上外科系的醫師們不禁議論紛紛，直說懷特醫師實在自私又狡詐，當年看到這麼好的苗子，完全不和別科的同事們分享一下，直接就拉攏人家過去他們科，簡直是吃人不吐骨頭。

克里斯汀也在樓上看認真觀摩這場手術。她尚未輪訓到外科，因此實在看不太懂樓下幾位醫師正在做些什麼。幸好神經外科的總醫師也在現場，相當盡責地為在場所有的人講解這台手術進行的所有過程。

不過手術進行到一半，樓下三位醫師突然停下手上的動作，面帶疑惑地看向開刀房進門的方向。

『怎麼了？』『不知道？』『外頭發生什麼事情？』樓上的人們忍不住問道。

正在開刀的三位醫師暫停動作，是因為他們看見開刀房外站著一位流動護理師，她手上拿著史蒂芬妮的手機，面色焦急地敲著開刀房的門，詢問他們自己是否能夠進來。

史蒂芬妮相當疑惑。他們三位醫師都把手機留在開刀房外面，請旁人代他們接聽電話，就是不希望有人打擾到這場手術。到底是誰這麼沒眼色，一定要在這時候找她？如果是病房那邊有事情需要處理，他們早就商量過了，會先由其他的住院醫師代勞。而且現在本來就是她的下班時間，病房那裡不該再打電話給她。

她看向她的老師們，露在口罩外頭的雙眼裡滿是問號。

『讓她進來。』開刀房裡最有說話資格的懷特醫師緩聲說道。

有人走過去打開開刀房的門，那名流動護理師戰戰兢兢地走進來，從她拿著手機的姿勢可以看出，對方尚未掛斷電話。

『有什麼事？』史蒂芬妮按下內心的不耐煩，冷靜地問道。

『斯……斯特蘭奇醫師，有……有人打電話找妳。』那名護理師結結巴巴地說。

『是因為什麼事情？』史蒂芬妮耐住性子繼續問，有時候她實在受不了這種老是說廢話的白痴。

『斯……斯特蘭奇醫師，在我……在我告訴妳之前，妳……妳先把手上的器械放……放下來。』這名護理師平時膽子就小，她知道史蒂芬妮在不高興了，這下更是苦著一張臉，相當害怕地說。

史蒂芬妮覺得自己目前還能夠控制住暴躁的脾氣，實在因為腦子裡的額葉功能異常健全。

她面對著那位護理師，因此沒看見背後兩位主治醫師漸趨凝重的目光。

懷特醫師默默朝自己的大徒弟點了點頭。米勒醫師先放下自己手上的器械，再用手肘碰了碰史蒂芬妮的胳臂，吸引她轉過頭來後，接過她手上的器械放下。

『潘妮，深呼吸，冷靜下來，不要緊張。』懷特醫師柔和地安撫住那位驚慌失措的護理師，『現在告訴我們，發生了什麼事情？』

懷特醫師好脾氣的形象深植人心，這位名叫潘妮的護理師深吸一口氣，朝他們揮了揮手上這台手機，吞吞吐吐地說：『是……是消防隊的人打來的，他們要找斯特蘭奇醫師。』她緊張地嚥了口口水，繼續結巴地說：『他們……他們說，斯特蘭奇醫師的家人在紐約……在紐約發生車禍，等到……等到他們趕到的時候，車上三個人已經……已經沒有生命跡象。』

史蒂芬妮覺得自己可能是最近工作太累了，突然腦血管中風，罹患維尼基氏失語症。不然為什麼這個人說的每一個字，她都聽不懂？

『史蒂芬妮？史蒂芬妮！』

聽起來好像是懷特醫師的聲音，他似乎在呼喊著她。

『科林，凱文，快點過來，扶斯特蘭奇醫師到旁邊坐下。』

她的意識變得非常朦朧。懷特醫師冷靜之中透出一絲驚慌的聲音，在雜亂的背景音中陸續傳來。

幾乎是在同一時間，在這座城市裡，一位今天剛好回母校辦點事情的年輕人，也從消防隊員那裡得到同樣不幸的消息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章爆字數了，好的，我知道你們因此很開心。  
> 奇奇不小心OOC了，這隻宛如女版卷福又如麥哥般華麗的傢伙到底是誰？作為她親媽的我也不認識。  
> 所以，如同你們所看到的，他們下一章要見面了。


End file.
